Irresistble
by blackrose13531
Summary: Aidan Nakano is sick of his same boring life and wishes something would change. Then Kaji Soryo changes into one of his classes. What relationship does Aidan have with Kaji? I didn't know what to put this original under...R&R!


**Irresistible**

"Same old day, everyday," Aidan said to himself as he was walking to his fifth period class, which was Physics. "I wish something interesting could happen for once." Aidan sat down in the back table, like he always does.

Aidan never likes to bring attention to himself, so he tried to seclude himself from everybody. Most people are spoiled, do what they want, and love being the center of attention. But he does what he can to take away attention off of him, which probably just brings more attention to him.

Two preppy girls looked at Aidan, said something to each other, and laughed. _"What a pain!" _Aidan thought as he rolled his eyes. _"I hate people like them! They're acting like I missed the joke. You think they would have better things then watching me. I wish people in general would all just mind their business."_ Aidan continued to complain in thought as the bell rang, signaling that class is ready to start.

"Okay, students," the teacher said cheerfully, even though half of the class weren't even paying any attention. "Kaji Soryo is new to this class. He just got his schedule changed so let's try to make him feel welcomed." Again, everyone was practically in their own worlds ignoring the teacher and the new kid. "Now, Kaji, you can just go ahead and sit were you please."

"Yes sir," Kaji said as he took his schedule back from the teacher. "Hey," Kaji whispered to Aidan as the teacher started to explain the class project. And jumped slightly, surprised that someone was talking to him. Aidan looked up and smiled at Kaji. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No…go ahead," Aidan replied as he gestured to the chair at the two seated table. Kaji smiled and sat down.

"Okay class, I want you to continue this project from yesterday. Continue to add weights and record the time in seconds," the teacher explained. "Now Aidan, since Kaji missed the beginning part of the project yesterday, I want you to catch him up."

"Oh…yes sir…" Aidan said quietly, not sure if the teacher even heard him.

"So I guess that means we're partners," Kaji said pulling out a pen from his pocket. "So catch me up, Aidan." Kaji smiled.

"Yeah…sure." Aidan was writing some information down and Kaji scooted a little closer to see.

"You know…I think we have second period together," Kaji said with a slight grin.

"I suppose we do," Aidan said looking up at him. But as soon as they made eye contact, Aidan looked away quickly, blushing a bit. _"Why am I feeling so nervous?" _Aidan was thinking as he was sitting a far as he can from Kaji. And in that little, two-seated table, that's not very far. Especially since Kaji was already so close.

"Why don't you ever talk in that class?" Kaji asked sounding too curious.

"I just don't really like talking to others all that much. I just don't get along with people."

"Well, you're talking to me and we're getting along, right?"

"Uh…right…" Aidan said nervously, blushing even more…which Kaji noticed.

"Is something wrong, Aidan?" Kaji smiled.

"What?" Aidan stuttered as he fumbled the small weight.

"You're a bit flushed."

"I guess I'm just embarrassed."

"Why"

"I'm not really sure."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"But I feel like everything I say is stupid." Aidan looked down at his paper. _"Why am I telling him this?"_

"Nothing you say is stupid. You always have something interesting to say, even if you don't say a lot. What is so stupid?"

"…I don't know…" _"What's with this guy?"_

"Well, you should speak up more. You have an amazing voice," Kaji said with a grin.

"Um…thanks," Aidan said feeling more nervous. Carefully picking his next words. "But I don't really say anything to anybody."

"Then I guess that means I must be the first," Kaji said leaning a little closer to Aidan.

"I suppose…" _"Why is he talking like he knows me? An even better question, why is my heart pounding so hard?"_

"Okay students," the teacher interrupted. "Time to turn in your papers. If you're not done with them, don't worry about it. You can finish them tomorrow, but right now we need to get this short movie started."

"_Thank goodness! Movie means silence," _Aidan thought as he stood up with his paper in hand.

"Here, let me get that for you," Kaji said with a smile as he held his hand out, waiting for his paper.

"Um…thanks I guess." Aidan gave him his paper and sat back down as Kaji walked away. The teacher turned the lights off and started the movie before Kaji sat back down at the table. Aidan tried to keep all of his attention on the movie, but he couldn't. He felt so awkward sitting next to Kaji in the dark. He wanted to ask why Kaji was being so flattering, not that it was a bad thing. He just wasn't used to anyone being nice to him, or even just talking to him. There was something about Kaji that Aidan couldn't understand or resist.

All of the sudden Aidan jerked his hand back after feeling Kaji's hand on his own. "What are you doing?" Aidan asked in a whisper, facing Kaji.

"I thought it would be fitting," Kaji whispered back with a smirk.

"Fitting? What do you mean?"

"Like this…" And without hesitation Kaji pressed his lips to Aidan's. Aidan froze trying to compose his thoughts and feelings. Finally Aidan jerked away when he felt Kaji's tongue press against his own.

"What is…why…" Aidan stuttered, not being able to find his own words.

"But Aidan, I thought…"

"No," Aidan said getting louder and standing up while gathering his stuff.

"Aidan please wait," Kaji said still whispering.

"What's going on you two?" The teacher asked as he walked up to them. Aidan looked up at him, back to Kaji, and ran out of the room.

"Aidan was feeling a little sick," Kaji lied.

"Then why don't you go check on him and take him to the nurse, Kaji."

"Thank you, sir, I will." Kaji hurried out of the room with his stuff as well. "Aidan!" Kaji called when he finally saw Aidan in the cafeteria. Aidan lifted his head off of the table.

"No Kaji…I can't talk to you right now," Aidan said standing up to leave Kaji again, but Kaji put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"And why not? Why can't you talk to me?" Aidan slowly sat back down.

"I…" Aidan slammed his head on the table covering his head with his arms. "I just…don't know! I can't deal with this! I can't!" Kaji put his stuff down and sat beside Aidan.

"Aidan just please talk to me." Aidan lifted head back up and sighed.

"This…this can't be right…you and me."

"Why? What's so wrong with us?"

"No! Don't say 'us' like we are together! Don't," Aidan said freaking out.

"What's wrong, Aidan? I can tell there is something bothering you," Kaji said calmly.

"Stop talking like you know me! You don't! No one does!" Tears were streaming down Aidan's face. Kaji just leaned over and hugged Aidan.

"Please, tell me what's wrong," Kaji said still holding him.

"I'm just…confused. Confused why anyone would ever have feelings for me. I'm a no one. Everyone passes me by without a glance, like I'm not even here."

"You are here. You're very much here. Me holding you is real."

"And you…who are you to me? Why have you been so nice?"

"Aidan, this is proof of our existence. Remember?"

"Remember?" Aidan asked confused.

"Back when we were ten, I went by a certain name…Takeshi?"

"Takeshi!" Aidan said pulling away from Kaji to stare at him in shock. "You can't be…serious. I can't believe it! To think you've been this close for so long…" Aidan sighed. "No wonder I've been so confused. And why you've been…"

"Irresistible?" Kaji laughed with Aidan.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Aidan joked, still smiling.

"But seriously," Kaji said slipping his hand on Aidan's neck holding his head in place. "It's been far too long, Aidan."

"It really has," Aidan whispered as Kaji moved closer. And soon they were kissing again, but this time more passionately. Aidan slid his arms around Kaji's waist as their lips parted. "You are the only person to love and care for me. Thank you," Aidan said holding Kaji tighter. "All this time I rejected everyone thinking of you and how it wasn't fair. And soon I became a loner. But now you're here."

"Yes, and so are you," Kaji said hugging Aidan back.


End file.
